1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to the structure of a ceiling fan motor and, in particular, to a fixing structure for the sensor of a ceiling fan.
2. Related Art
As shown in FIG. 7, the ceiling fan motor with a built-in sensor in the prior art has a stator 62 inside a rotor 61. The stator 62 has a photo interrupter 63. The inner wall of the rotor 61 has a plurality of corresponding interrupting plates 64 for the photo interrupter 63, replacing the Hall sensor and magnet in usual ceiling fan motors.
However, the installation procedure of the conventional ceiling fan motor with a built-in sensor is very complicated. Using the interrupting plates 64 instead of a magnet further complicates the assembly by positioning. Moreover, if there is an error in the installation of the photo interrupter in the narrow space inside the ceiling fan motor, the interrupting plates 64 and the photo interrupter 63 will produce noises due to friction. Furthermore, the ceiling fan motor with a built-in sensor has the problem of too many elements on a circuit board and thus lowering the reliability thereof.